


wither away

by flowerysan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Sad, Self-Harm, author projecting onto yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan
Summary: Yeosang is withering away
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 7





	wither away

**Yeosang pov**

I'll stand infront of the mirror for hours, analysing every curve, every bone, every scar.

Analysing my face, the tiredness swallowing me whole.

And there infront of the sink, I'll cry. I'll sob. I'll beg to be freed from this feeling.

And I will crave. Crave to feel the razor slicing my skin, to feel my bones stick out, to be perfect.

And I will wait. Wait for you to rescue me, to make me feel loved and worthy. 

And yet again, i will go back to my old ways

* * *

**San pov**

I'll stand by the bathroom door for hours, analysing every movement, every whimper, every word.

Waiting for you to come out, the tiredness swallowing me whole.

And there infront of the bathroom, I'll hear you cry, hear you sob, hear you beg.

And I will pray. Pray that the razor doesn't touch your skin, pray that your bones wont stick out, that you're safe.

And I will try. Try to save you, to make you feel loved and worthy.

And yet again, You will go back to your old ways.

* * *

**Yeosang pov**

I will skip my meals and pray that you dont notice.

I will cut and pray that you dont see.

I will wither away and pray that you dont see.

and at the same time I pray that you see all of it so I can be freed from this nightmare.

* * *

**San pov**

I'll see you skip your meals.

I'll see you cut.

I'll see you slowly wither away.

And I will shout, I will beg for you not to disappear.

* * *

**Yeosang pov**

And the darkness swallows me whole so I will no longer shout.

I will no longer cry. I will be free

For I have withered away.

* * *

**San pov**

And now the darkness has swallowed you whole.

So I will shout, I will cry and I will never be free

For you have withered away


End file.
